


the ultimate sacrifice

by verity



Series: sweet dreams are made of this [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Parents & Children, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek calls him from Buffalo on his lunch break, which is 9AM California time. Stiles has to mute him for a moment while he pays the nice lady at the Starbucks drive-through. "It's terrible," he says. "Come home immediately. Now. Warp speed."</p><p>"Has she made you watch <i>Bambi</i> yet?" Derek says.</p><p>"No," Stiles admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ultimate sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts), [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/gifts).



> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com/post/54324078095/tumblr-fic-and-then-there-were-babies-because-gchat) last week; I've made a few small changes.

"Don't kick Mommy in the spleen, honey," is the first thing Stiles hears before Bea gets dropped onto his stomach.

She's three now. She's heavy.

It takes about five seconds for her to catch her breath and start wailing in his ear.

Stiles used to think it was better his than Derek's, but then he remembered how fast werewolf eardrums can heal.  
.  
"Want Daddy," she sobs. "Where is Daddy?"

Derek is currently at some alpha wolf summit with Scott. They talked to him on Skype two hours ago.

"I have to work tomorrow," Jen grumbles into the pillow. "Can you---"

"Right," Stiles says. He's young, spry. Sleep deprivation is his old friend. He starts rubbing slow, reassuring circles on Bea's back, shifts her so that her ear's against his heart, breathes in and out slowly. Once Bea relaxes a little, he gets a good grip on her, sits up, and manages to get them out of bed and across the room without much protest, Jen mumbling a sleepy "thanks" in their wake.

The hallway outside the family bedroom is bright with the light of the waxing moon—this time of the month, Bea's always fussy and irritable, and Derek's the only one of them who can get her to calm down easily. Ollie just makes it worse, hovering, trying to get Bea to play with her. She's nine and thinks Bea's her special responsibility, like she doesn't have three parents _already_.

Also claws.

Hence, the lunar issues.

"You want a snack?" Stiles ventures. "I can stay in your room with you after, if you want, or you can come in with me. We have to let Mommy sleep."

"I want _Daddy_ ," she whimpers.

Stiles sighs, steeling himself for the ultimate sacrifice. "We could watch _The Land Before Time_."

Bea's quiet for a moment. " _Land Before Time_ ," she says. "Okay."

They lucked out with Ollie, who was happy for anyone to carry her around in a sling (usually Stiles) and ate everything on her plate and met every developmental milestone right on target. Bea has the disposition of an Edward Gorey illustration, only likes Disney movies where someone's parents die horribly (thankfully, most of them), and spent the first six months of her life screaming when anyone but Derek picked her up. Which was a problem, because Jen was breastfeeding.

Apparently, sensory overstimulation is a problem in werewolf kids sometimes. "Cora was like this," Derek said apologetically, stroking Bea's back as she nursed. "She grew out of it."

"When?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked sheepish. "By the time she was, um, five. Or so."

Bea does better when there are more wolves at home, so they try to get everyone over to visit regularly. Isaac is the only one who still lives with them---Cora's doing a medical residency five hours away and can't even come back most full moons. Erica's over plenty—she and Bea are tight—but mostly, Stiles, Jen, Derek, and Ollie with her sometimes disturbingly sunny disposition tough it out.

(Stiles likes to claim that Ollie got it from him.

"By magic," Jen says drily.

Ollie only realized that was a joke last year.)

Stiles takes them downstairs into the den, draws the curtains to keep out the moonlight, and cues up the worn Blu-Ray of _The Land Before Time_. "Beatrice, queen of my heart," he says, dropping a kiss on her head. "Let's watch a movie and fall asleep, okay?"

"Sure," she says, perfectly agreeable now that her nightmare fodder children's movie is on. Stiles stretches on the recliner and lets her settle into his lap like a little, fluffy, werewolfy slab of lead.

He loves her. He's seen this movie about a hundred times.

 

—

Ollie finds them in the morning. "I made you breakfast," she says, shoving a bowl of Frosted Flakes in his face and sloshing soy milk onto his chest. (Bea has a lactose sensitivity.)

"Thanks, Ollie," Stiles says. Patiently.

Some soy milk drips on Bea's forehead and she screams.

 

—

Somehow, Stiles manages to get her washed up and both of them dressed, fed, and off to school without further incident. He's got a light courseload this semester, just Tuesdays and Thursdays, so between that and canceled office hours, they'll probably survive.

Derek calls him from Buffalo on his lunch break, which is 9AM California time. Stiles has to mute him for a moment while he pays the nice lady at the Starbucks drive-through. "It's terrible," he says. "Come home immediately. Now. Warp speed."

"Has she made you watch _Bambi_ yet?" Derek says.

"No," Stiles admits.

Derek sighs. "You'll be okay. Call Allison if things get nuts. She can bring over Jesse and Mike---"

"That's a terrible idea," Stiles says. Jesse is four and Mike is five. They think Bea should play trains with them and bathe in mud and eat crayons. They are, in essence, tiny Scotts. The only thing they have in common with Bea is that they are also werewolves.

"I believe in you," Derek says somberly.

Sometimes, Stiles wonders if Bea is actually Derek's clone, except that Derek was apparently a happy kid who wore primary colors and liked Hot Wheels. Also, Derek hates _Bambi_. For obvious reasons.

"If it's an emergency, I'll call Dad," Stiles says, finally. "I'll drop the kids off. He has Kevlar."

 

—

The high school lets out an hour and a half before the elementary school does, so Jen normally finishes up her work in the library until it's time to pick up Ollie and then Bea. Today, though, she's in the driveway of their house twenty minutes after the final bell rings.

"You okay?" Stiles says, looking up from round #17 of Sudoku on his phone.

Jen throws her bra at him.

They have exactly fifty minutes before they have to leave the house. Despite sleep deprivation, cranky children, and missing his very favorite werewolf (okay, some days Bea wins that one, but it's not an actual contest), Stiles is up for the challenge. He spends fifteen minutes slowly, deliberately eating Jen out, fucking her with his tongue until she starts whimpering and shoves him off. Then they fuck on the couch, which, Isaac is going to be pissy, but he's not on kid duty, so he can just shut the hell up, thank you.

"Can you shower in seven minutes?" Stiles says, checking the clock on the mantel.

"Yes," Jen says grimly.

—

They take Ollie and Bea to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner, in hopes that it will tire Bea out. Yeah, that doesn't work.

—

Derek comes home two days later. Jen's at work, the kids are at school, and Stiles is just... lying in bed. He can't even sleep. He's hit the point where reality feels unreal.

"Hey," Derek says.

"I can't---" Stiles groans, watching between his fingers as Derek strips off his suit jacket, tie, button-down shirt. The transformation from Alpha Hale to Derek is always boggling. "This isn't fair, I can't even appreciate this right now."

"Sure you can," Derek says, climbing onto the bed behind him.

Derek gives Stiles the best backrub ever. Then Stiles sleeps for twelve hours and wakes up at 2AM with Jen snoring in his ear.

Whatever. His life is pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Jen are the biological parents of Viola (Ollie) and Beatrice (Bea). Stiles is, obviously, the baby-wearing, attachment-parenting member of their triad.
> 
> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Ultimate Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880216) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
